Behind the Wings of the Blue Angel
by BlueLion1996
Summary: The identity of Blue Angel remains a mystery. People know what she looks like, and that she's popular in VRAins. But no one knows about her identity or the reasoning behind her Alter Ego. Only she knows.


**TIMELINE**

 ** _Side Note: I try to be consistent and realistic with the dates as possible. AC (After Colony) conversions to real life times are hard to compute so I made up the years, and tried to use reason to come up with the ages. Also, a good understanding of Yugioh Vrains and Gundam Wing is necessary to understand these turn of events. Refer to the wikis if confused_**

 **1930- Politician Heero Yuy is assassinated by Odin Lowe**

 **1935- Heero Yuy and Gundam Pilots are born. Relena Peacecraft is born**

 **1943- Dr. J recruits Heero Yuy/ Odin Lowe Jr. Heero: 8**

 **1944- Dr. J clones Heero. Original Heero code named Beta, while clone name is Alpha. Beta and Alpha fight but Beta wins. It is decided that Beta (the original) will execute operation Meteor while the Clone will stay behind and serve as a replacement should Beta die. At this point Heero refers to Beta.**

 **Alpha/Beta Heero: 9**

 **1950- Operation Meteor begins. Gundam Pilots are sent to fight OZ.**

 **Heero and Relena, Gundam Pilots: 15**

 **1952- War against OZ ends, peace among Colonies and Earth, decisions are made to get rid of mobile suits and the Gundams.**

 **Heero and Relena, Gundam Pilots: 17**

 **1954- Dekim Barton and Marimaya take over the Earth, Barton Faction rises, Gundams are initially sent to space but retrieved.**

 **Heero and Relena Gundam Pilots: 19**

 **1957- Barton Faction falls, Gundams and mobile suits destroyed/obsolete.**

 **Heero and Relena Gundam Pilots: 22**

 **1960- Heero (Beta) dies. Heero at this point refers to the clone, Alpha.**

 **Heero/Relena Gundam Pilots: 25**

 **1962- Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft are cryogenically frozen. Heero and Relena: 27**

 **Gundam Pilots: 27**

 **1990- Heero Yuy and Relena are awakened to fight the battle at Mars. Operation Mythos begins Heero and Relena:27. Gundam Pilots (without Heero): 55**

 **1995- Mars battle ends. Heero and Relena are put back into cryogenic sleep.**

 **Heero/Relena: 32 Gundam Pilots (without Heero): 60**

 **2010- Both Heero and Relena are awakened from frozen slumber. Heero marries Relena**

 **Heero/Relena: 32 Gundam Pilots (without Heero): 65**

 **2012- Heero and Relena have a daughter. They decide to name her after Heero's mother, Aoi Clark. Aoi Yuy is born. Yusaku is also born in this year**

 **Heero/Relena: 32 Gundam Pilots (without Heero): 67**

 **2015- Heero and Relena separate, with Relena taking custody of Aoi. Heero works as the aid of Duo, who is now the president of Mars.**

 **Heero/Relena: 35, Gundam Pilots: 70 Aoi: 3**

 **2016- Relena remarries a man by the last name of Zaizen, who also has a missing partner. He has a son called Akira. Akira and Aoi become step siblings.**

 **Relena: 36 Aoi: 4, Akira: 11 Gundam Pilots: 71**

 **2018- Zaizen Sr. and Relena both die in a car Accident, leaving both their children to fend for themselves. Relena: 38 (deceased) Aoi: 6, Akira: 13 Gundam Pilots: 73 (deceased)**

 **2020- Heero retires. He lives a peaceful life. Heero: 40, Aoi: 8, Akira: 15**

 **2021- Akira goes to college. Aoi: 10, Akira: 16**

 **2022- Yusaku and Aoi are introduced to VRAINS. Both start out as novices.**

 **Yusaku/Aoi: 11**

 **2024- Akira graduates in 2 years. Yusaku/Playmaker declares war on Hanoi Knights.**

 **Akira: 19, Yusaku/Aoi: 13**

 **2025- VRAINS is invented. Akira gets an internship at SOL technologies.**

 **Akira: 20, Aoi: 14**

 **2027- Akira is now the security manager of SOL technologies. Playmaker continues to fight the war against Hanoi.**

 **Akira: 22. Yusaku/Aoi: 15, Heero: 47**

 **"I don't want you to go to VRAINS anymore." Akira Zaizen spoke to his step sister, who looked gloomy and sad.**

 **"Yes, brother." She replied silently.**

 **"Think about my position." He said to the younger Zaizen.** ** _It's always about you, isn't it brother_** **? She thought.**

 **"Yes, brother." She replied again.**

 **"Look, I'm doing this also for you. For your safety. If I lose you like I lost Mom and Dad... I'd.." He started to cry.**

 **"I understand, brother." She said. "No more Blue Angel."**

 **"Thank you." Akira said. "Take care." He disconnected from the call.**

 **Aoi looked at the ceiling.** ** _Blue A_** **ngel. Those two words had meaning in her life. It was more than just an alter ego, a persona. It was a way to be free, to be independent. In the real world, she was trapped by Akira, being ordered to follow his rules, and that his word mattered the most. In VRains, she was like an angel, free to fly to anywhere she wanted.**

 **By now, People have heard of Blue Angel, and several duelists wanted to challenge her. But no one ever wondered where the inspiration for the avatar came from. Aoi knows.**

 **It was in the year 2022, that VRains was first introduced to the public. Young Aoi Zaizen was walking down the streets where she heard it through the news.**

 **Naturally, she asked her brother to buy her the software. He was reluctant, but he relented. Aoi began playing the game but before she could duel, she had to create an avatar.**

 **Having no inspiration, she chose a crappy avatar and dueled 3 people. Unsatisfied, she disconnected and deleted her account. Aoi was 11 at the time.**

 **Aoi spent 2 years finding a new avatar. She was always burying her head into her pillow when something came to her.**

 **Dad.**

 **Her mother before she died always told her stories about her father and the battle he fought.**

 ** _"Your father was a brave man. He was willing to risk his life for the sake of others." Relena smiled a little._**

 ** _"Where is Papa now?" young Aoi asked._**

 ** _"He's with Uncle Duo now." Her mother replied._**

 ** _"How come Papa never comes home anymore?" She says._**

 ** _"We had to separate for a little bit, dear." The former Peacecraft said rubbing her head._**

 ** _Dad. If only I knew a little bit more about you. She thought. Suddenly, two words came to mind. War Veteran._**

 ** _She ran to the Museum where she hopped on the computer searching for old archives._**

 ** _In the search bar, she typed, "Heero Yuy." Suddenly, many links appeared. There were two people with that name. The politician and the pilot. Naturally smart like her brother, she knew which Heero she wanted._**

 ** _Unlike the politician, Heero didn't have any pictures of him in the archives. All the archives told was that he fought in various wars, and was credited of ending most if not all of them._**

 ** _She scrolled through links, and she fought pictures of mobile suits. Pictures of the gundams. They were flying mechs in space. She kept on scrolling. Operation Meteor, Barton Coup, and then Mars._**

 ** _She stopped. There were two suits that caught her eye._**

 ** _One was blue and white, while the other was completely white. Both had angelic wings._** ** _Angel._**

 ** _They seemed magnificent, godlike. Protectors of Earth. Protectors of Space. Aoi wanted to be a protector too._** ** _A protector of her own world._**

 ** _Blue. Blue is the color of purity._**

 ** _Angel. Angel is freedom but responsibility._**

 ** _Thus Blue Angel was born._**


End file.
